The Choices Made (Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: Driven to the end of another journey, Hiro must make yet another decision. But what he chooses is going to affect much more then he thinks...


Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 (Record Breaker)

The Choices Made

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or the Megami Tensei franchise.**

"A human shall ascend to the heavenly throne and become Administrator."

As soon as the words left Hiro's mouth he saw a mix of emotions from the people in front of him.

"I see," spoke Yamato. "So... you have chosen the safest path for humanity."

His eyes closed, to open as he unfolded his arms. "Heh... it is the best way to... combat the Administrators."

"Indeed," agreed Saiduq, seeming to walk forward.

"By crowning a human as Administrator and regressing, we can heal the scars this world has suffered. This human world would be managed by the one who takes up the throne.

"This world shall truly belong to mankind."

Daichi took a half step forward, and the attention swung to him.

"Y'know... I've been giving this a lot of thought to this too," he spoke. "And this... this is definitely the safest option to give our world true, lasting peace."

Daichi looked at Hiro. "And you clearly think so too, so... I'm with you all the way, man."

Hiro's gut twisted at the words. _If you could actually see me again after this regression... I bet you wouldn't be so up for it._

He closed his eyes, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

"Mm... I think so too," spoke up Jungo. "We wouldn't have to fight anymore."

The whole room filled with a few quiet cheers and cries of encouragement as everyone said something to contribute.

"It would appear that there are no objections," mused Alcor.

He glanced away for a short moment, before bringing his attention back.

"Our course of action is decided then." Saiduq paused. "Now... all we must do now is lay waste to Canopus."

Io stepped forward. "Wait... who... who's going to become Administrator?" she asked.

Hiro felt his insides churn. _Io... it's going to be..._

Miyako looked away. "That's..."

"Whoever it is... they'll have to spend the rest of eternity alone in the Aksshic Record," spoke Io.

Miyako's eyes closed and she gave no answer.

"My dear Io Nitta..." Alcor gave her a kind smile. "At the moment, there is no need to discuss such things.

"It can be discussed once Canopus has been slain."

Hiro's hand clenched into a fist.

He hated having to keep away from his friends this way.

But...

"Huh?" Daichi frowned. "Wait, but..."

"Don't worry, Daichi," Hiro heard himself say.

"Hiro... wait. What does that mean?" asked his best friend.

"It's fine, guys. Let's just focus on the upcoming battle for now," spoke Hiro, looking at all the comrades he had to cover his back.

 _If they ever knew what I'm doing..._

He let out a slight sigh.

"Are you sure we can just hold off this conversation until later?" asked Airi, looking at the ground.

"It is not a decision that bears any impact on the upcoming battle," spoke Al Saiduq. "As such, to consider it now would just be distracting, possibly detrimental, to your welfare and such."

"Yes... Alcor is right," spoke Yamato. "Right now, we-"

"W-wait."

Hiro swallowed, seeing that familiar look in her eyes. _Oh no... did she figure it out?_

 _Please, Io... don't._

"Yes, Nitta?" spoke the male Chief of JP's.

"No... we need to discuss this now," spoke Io. "Who's going to become Administrator."

"And why is that?" asked Yamato.

"Io..." Hiro's voice was dry and hoarse, and he could only stare at her.

She looked at him. "Hiro... you're planning to become Administrator, aren't you."

 _She knows._

He let out a long sigh and looked away.

"What?!" gasped Daichi. "No way! Hiro, you-"

"Hiro, why? Friends should stick together..."

"If I've learned anything, kid, it's that sacrifices usually aren't worth it."

"Wait a sec, Hiro. There's gotta be another way..."

Hiro's eyes were closed, and the noise lessened, until it was gone.

He knew that everyone was looking at him.

A big breath out, and he opened his eyes.

"Yes," he spoke out. "I believe it's best if I become Administrator."

The loud sounds rang out at him, and he sighed.

He didn't see Io until she was standing in front of him.

"Io..."

"Hiro..."

Her eyes held several emotions. Betrayal, sadness, anger, a sense of loss...

Emotions he never wanted her to look at him with.

He hung his head, noticing that it was now very quiet. "I... I think this is the best way."

"I thought you loved me."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, the shame masking him as he heard all of it.

All the feelings she held in her voice.

Hiro knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to hold him close, scream at him and never let him go.

He wanted to hold her too, but...

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

She slapped him.

He recoiled at the blow, still unable to look to her face.

"And you want to throw what we had away?"

Her voice cracked, and he sensed the tears falling from her eyes.

"I... I HATE YOU, HIRO KAGEYAMA!"

Finally, _finally_ she screamed, and he heard the loud footsteps and her loud sobs as she ran away.

"Io, hey...!" gasped Daichi, but she was already gone.

Hiro let out a long sigh.

"What will you do now, Shining One?"

"Salduq... just focus on the Skill Crack, please." Hiro walked forward.

"I really think this is best, guys."

"And you just... expect us to be fine with it?!" demanded Daichi.

"Yeah..." Hiro let out an even longer sigh.

"Everyone stay here. I'll be back soon, and we can talk then."

"Are you going after Nitta?" Yamato looked at him.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" asked Hiro at the disapproval he heard in the younger man's voice.

The Chief folded his arms. "No."

No one else tried to stop him as he walked out of the doors.

...

He found her sitting on a bench at Miyashita Park, head down.

Vulnerable.

In more ways then one, unfortunately.

He saw a demon moving behind her.

"Io!" he shouted, rushing forward, his hand pulling out the phone in his pocket.

A shocked gasp rang out as she turned, fingers fumbling for her phone.

"Rrgh..." Hiro gasped as he felt himself start to freeze up.

 _Rakshasa!_ he thought, summoning Loki from his phone.

"Tao Tie!" grunted Hiro, summoning the demon as electricity rushed from his fingers, expanding the range of his attack.

The Ziodyne he used destroyed the demon as it reached for his friend.

Hiro moved forward, recalling his demons when no more hostile ones remained.

He stood in front of Io, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

She looked down.

"Io... are you alright?" asked Hiro, wiping his mouth.

"Y-Yes."

He sighed, gesturing to sit beside her. "May I?"

At her sullen nod he did so, forcing himself to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

She was silent.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you to the point of hating me."

Io shook, turning her face further away from where he could see.

Hiro swallowed. "It's just... I could end it all here, alright?" he spoke. "You guys wouldn't have to suffer anymore, because I'd be watching over you guys for eternity, and if we fought all the enemies like the Septentriones and the Triangulum... I think that eventually our luck would run out," spoke Hiro. "Then we've a ruined world and no more chances for freedom. It'd be over and... we would know we failed.

"And... I'd just have to keep watching all of you keep getting hurt. I can only take so much before I want to scream," he spoke, a strange smile coming to his face. _There isn't anything funny about this, but..._

"This way... the way I've chosen... you guys all get to live in peace, and... just so you know... if it was ever your lives against mine... it would always be yours in a heartbeat."

A sigh came from the girl beside him.

"It's just..." Io took a deep breath. "I can't believe... after everything we've been through... after this I won't ever see you, or remember you..." She looked at him now, letting him see the tear streaks. "I... I want to hate you. It would make this so much easier." She took in a shuddering breath.

"But I can't." She buried her chest in his hoodie. "I... I love you."

"Yeah..." Hiro held her close. "I love you too."

"You... truly believe there's no way we could just take on all our enemies?" she murmured.

"Yeah... all it takes is one lucky hit and it's all over," he responded. "This... is the best way."

Io held on tighter to him.

 _I'm sorry, Io..._ thought Hiro, letting his eyes close. _I'm sorry it has to be this way._

She pulled away from his chest and leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

 _If only there was a way for true peace after all..._


End file.
